L'évidence
by woloopie
Summary: Il y a des relations qui fonctionnent sur des évidences, des liens uniques et profonds. La leur en fait partie. [Geetron]


_**Hello! Un petit Geetron écrit d'un seul coup avec une étonnante inspiration folle. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture! :)**_

* * *

Et il y eut ce pique au cœur que je ne veux pas admettre, cette pointe douloureuse qui n'a normalement plus lieu d'être. Une somatisation aurait dit le Prof s'il n'était pas retourné dans le flux originel.

Il y a des choses qui basculent tellement vite…

Bien qu'il soit né peu de temps avant moi, j'ai pris au fur et à mesure un malin plaisir à prendre sa place et me faire désigner comme étant l'aîné en imposant mon caractère jusqu'à écraser le sien, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne chétif et mal aimé.  
Que l'on soit bien d'accord : je n'ai jamais fait de mal physiquement au Geek. Je n'aurais pas pu me permettre de laisser des traces visibles sur son corps frêle. Et puis, tout le monde dans cette maison aurait senti sa douleur.  
Alors qu'au plan psychologique, la torture était bien plus intéressante et surtout indétectable par nos homologues. Nous sommes incarnés depuis bien trop longtemps pour partager des liens neuronaux immédiats. Ceux qui nous sont communs sont à présent plongés au fond de notre inconscient, trop loin pour que nous puissions ressentir et comprendre les pensées des autres, à moins de se focaliser sur ce but. Je n'ai pas fait mes propres recherches. C'est le Prof qui m'a gentiment tout expliqué, mon 9mm collé sur la tempe certes, mais de bon cœur quand même.

Lyncher quelqu'un psychologiquement est un travail méticuleux, difficile et dangereux. Il faut savoir où appuyer pour provoquer la réaction souhaitée tout en faisant attention à ne pas trop en faire d'un coup pour préserver l'esprit de la victime. J'en sais quelque chose : j'ai eu des années pour vérifier ma théorie sur diverses personnes.  
Le problème avec ce genre de pratique c'est qu'à force de chercher à quel endroit frapper pour atteindre une corde sensible, on se rapproche au fil du temps qui passe de la personne que l'on moleste. A trop essayer de mieux connaître pour mieux faire souffrir, on apprend beaucoup sur le sujet.

Et parfois il y a un basculement.

La mélodie des pleurs dont autrefois je me délectais à travers la cloison de nos chambres commença à me parvenir comme étant fade, vain. Presque trop cruel.  
Le Geek m'intriguait mais plus seulement pour apprendre comment le faire pleurer. Sa personne, son caractère me fascinait.  
Ma vision de lui changea du tout au tout. Je découvris dans les jours qui suivirent qu'il était exactement mon opposé. Mieux encore, je m'aperçus que ce que je croyais être ses faiblesses étaient en fait ses plus grandes forces. Je ne suis pas en train de renier ce que je suis. Je sais faire la part des choses. Je veux simplement dire que son caractère intégré au mien me rendrait plus faible et réciproquement, ce que je peux considérer comme les piliers de ma personnalité ne feraient que l'affaiblir. J'ai alors compris une chose fondamentale. Nous ne sommes qu'une seule personne. Mathieu a seulement choisi, pour nous rendre plus fort chacun à notre manière, de nous scinder et nous faire vivre séparément.

Quand j'ai compris ça, il était trop tard pour un retour en arrière.

En prenant conscience de nos attaches communes, de ces choses qui nous relient viscéralement, quelque chose dans mon inconscient s'est éveillée. Un désir sourd de le posséder et me faire posséder par lui, entrant en résonnance avec le sien. Nous l'avions compris sans nous voir, ensemble.

Quelque chose dans notre partie de chasse se brisa pour se modifier lentement.

Alors que j'étais jusque là sans pitié concernant mes attaques, je ne faisais plus qu'essayer d'attirer son attention par quelques petits piques et sous-entendus bien placés. Comme à son habitude, il ne répliquait jamais verbalement. Il se contentait seulement de parfois me rendre la pareille en laissant traîner une main innocente en une douce caresse sur mon corps lorsqu'il passait à côté de moi. Ces gestes me troublaient autant que lui. Comme moi, il devait tenter de chasser l'envie de me toucher mais n'y parvenait pas toujours. J'essayais également de contrôler mes doigts irrémédiablement attirés par sa peau d'une délicieuse blancheur. Dans les premiers temps j'y arrivais tant bien que mal : nous nous évitions et nous cherchions sans cesse mais ne passions pas beaucoup de temps ensemble.  
Mais ça c'était jusqu'à ce que Mathieu ne doive s'occuper du Hippie plongé dans une déprime qui lui faisait enchaîner les bad trips. Ils partirent quelques temps chez son ami Kriss où le camé pu retrouver le Hippie de Minute Papillon. Et pendant ce temps là, dans l'appartement nous étions seuls. Dans les premiers temps, nous restions chacun dans notre chambre pour ne pas se voir et éviter de succomber à la tentation de s'étreindre.

Jusqu'à un soir d'été où un formidable orage éclata…

Tout comme ma porte de chambre lorsque le Geek se précipita dans mon antre en pleurant pour sauter sur mon lit et s'agripper à mon torse nu en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou, y propageant quelques frissons communs. Son souffle chaud et ses petits mouvements paniqués étaient aussi inquiétants que douloureusement excitants. Il me demanda de le protéger, clamant que j'étais le seul à pouvoir le faire. Aussi paradoxal que ça puisse paraître, je sentais comme lui que c'était vrai.  
Je passai mes bras encore brûlants de la chaleur de mes draps de soie autour de lui. Je n'eus pas besoin de m'évertuer à le calmer en lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes dont je n'ai pas l'habitude pour l'apaiser. A ma grande surprise, il s'était rapidement endormi.  
Il me confia au matin en rougissant que l'odeur de me peau l'avait mis en confiance et l'avait aidé à lâcher prise. J'aurais pu me moquer de lui. Je ne fis que lui offrir un sourire et une remarque salace dont il savait que je ne pensais pas un mot.

Le soir même nous partîmes d'un accord tacite ensemble dans ma chambre. On pourrait penser que, fidèle à ma réputation et mes habitudes, j'avais planifié de le faire tomber avec moi dans les limbes du plaisir mais ce serait faux. Je ne pensais qu'au fait que je pourrais le tenir une nuit de plus contre les courbes de mon corps, intégrer sa peau à la mienne avant de la marquer par quelques petites griffures apaisant que très temporairement l'envie de le faire mien et étrangement aussi celle de me donner à lui.

Dire que le Geek animait des choses inconnues en moi serait un euphémisme. Il me retournait littéralement les tripes.

Je n'ai jamais physiquement fait de mal au Geek. Au contraire.

Une simple semaine passée ensemble nous ébranla totalement. L'évidence qui avait commencé à se dessiner entre nous ne faisait que se confirmer et s'affirmer. Nous savions que le règlement de Mathieu était strict à ce sujet. Oui, nous aurions dus nous séparer, partir l'un loin de l'autre et prévenir notre créateur. Nous ne l'avons pas fait. Nous avions dépassés la zone rouge depuis longtemps. Le risque croissant que nous finissions par fusionner et nous absorber l'un l'autre était grand. Nous avons atteint une telle fréquence vibratoire identique que nos esprits commençaient à se synchroniser, multipliant un peu plus notre désir pour l'autre. Une dangereuse spirale terriblement plaisante. Terriblement destructrice.

C'était déjà dur pour moi de me maîtriser, malgré mes années de pratique de maître de BDSM qui m'avait donné un self-control solide, aussi je ne fus pas étonné de voir que pour le Geek, c'était impossible.

**« Patron… Ca me fait mal tellement je te veux. »**

Sa voix tremblotante, ses yeux implorants et ses muscles tremblants de désir m'achevèrent. A cette phrase, je craquai moi aussi. Mathieu et ses règles imposées furent oubliés.  
Le salon autour de nous disparaissait tandis que nos lèvres s'unissaient pour la première fois pour un baiser désordonné d'une violente pureté. Un moment auquel j'accordai étrangement beaucoup d'attention et que je n'oublierai pas.  
C'était puissant, meilleur que bien des plaisirs charnels auxquels j'avais pu m'adonner. C'était différent. Parce que c'était le Geek. Parce que c'était nous.

Je me souviens avoir vaguement remarqué que nos contours s'évanouissaient dans la masse de nos silhouettes, disparaissaient pour se mêler alors que je l'entrainais avec moi jusqu'au canapé.

Est-ce qu'on aurait dû s'arrêter ? Oui.  
Est-ce qu'on en avait l'envie et la force ? Absolument pas.

Quelque chose de terriblement dévastateur nous avait pris et redoublait d'ardeur à chaque caresse pressée. C'était insupportable. C'était bon.  
Nous frôlions notre anéantissement à chaque baiser, à chaque coup de rein que je donnais. Pourtant, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nous nous sentions plus vivants que jamais.  
J'ouvris les yeux un instant au milieu d'un gémissement du Geek afin de voir cette bouche damnée soupirer mon prénom. Je ne vis que mon propre visage vu du dessous, mes yeux vairons à moitié aveuglés par les lampes du salon. Je clignai une nouvelle fois mes paupières et le visage à l'expression lascive de plaisir de mon gamer m'apparu enfin. J'avais compris ce qui c'était passé. Pas besoin d'être le Prof et d'avoir la science infuse pour ça. C'était simple et terrible : plus que jamais, notre unification était proche.  
Malgré ce constat, je n'arrivais pas à être inquiet, trop occupé à contempler alternativement le visage du Geek et le mien, totalement fasciné.

Nos esprits et nos âmes étaient tellement proches que notre jouissance en fût décuplée.  
Nous aurions dû nous évanouir ou ne jamais nous réveiller ou alors en étant plus qu'un. Il n'y eut rien de tout ça. Quelque chose empêcha notre symbiose parfaite et définitive. Une force qui nous maintint fermement dans nos corps séparés.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le Geek était solidement appuyé contre moi pour dormir (preuve que nos enveloppes corporelles avaient vraiment retrouvées leur consistance), Mathieu débarqua dans ma chambre. Je vis directement dans ses yeux l'ampleur de sa fureur contre laquelle j'allais devoir faire face.

J'ai encaissé son sermon et ses menaces pour le Geek et moi sans broncher. Je n'ai rien répondu, aucune réplique cinglante n'a franchie la barrière serrée de mes lèvres. Je lui étais trop reconnaissant de nous avoir gardés figés distinctement dans la réalité.  
Aussitôt qu'il eut fini, je suis allé transporter le gamer jusqu'à sa chambre avec des gestes tendres que je ne me connaissais pas et ne me connaitrait sans doute plus jamais.

J'ai beaucoup de respect pour Mathieu, j'en ai toujours eu. Mais je n'arrivai pas à suivre sa décision d'éloigner le Geek de moi. Parce que je n'avais pas d'autres alternatives, j'ai demandé de l'aide, répugné à cette idée mais résigné car trop torturé par le manque de la chaleur du gamin. D'abord réticente, la peluche japonaise m'a aidé à passer en douce dans la chambre du gamer. Il nous était impossible de nous contrôler et de faire autrement que de se voir pour apaiser la douleur. Il nous fallait la présence de l'autre.

Un soir comme beaucoup d'autre je suis discrètement rentré dans la pièce non éclairée. Malgré mes appels de ma voix rauque et impatiente, rien ni personne ne me répondit. Un frémissement me fit cependant faire volte-face. Quelqu'un pressa l'interrupteur.  
Mathieu me fixa un long moment sans rien dire, peiné, compréhensif malgré tout mais surtout en colère. Une autre discussion s'entama. Il fut décidé que je devais partir le plus vite possible. Je le fis, jetant un poing rageur dans la porte, creusant un trou prouvant mon dernier passage. Un moyen piteux de rester avec le Geek et lui rappeler mon souvenir. La main de notre créateur se posa sur mon épaule en une flaque de chaleur réconfortante. J'en puisai la force nécessaire pour partir sans me retourner.

Je pris un appartement à une vingtaine de minutes de celui de Mathieu et des autres. J'en ai passé des soirées à tourner en rond dans mon salon, taraudé par l'envie de retourner voir le Geek, le bousculer jusqu'à son lit, le prendre, mêler mes râles aux siens avant de le câliner jusqu'au petit matin. Malgré l'appel de son esprit que j'entendais résonner dans le mien, j'ai tenu. La nuit je me réveillais sans raison en sachant que de l'autre côté de la ville, il venait de s'éveiller en sursaut d'un cauchemar. J'aurais aimé lui faire comprendre que j'étais là, rétablir notre lien pour le réconforter mais j'ai tenu. Je ne suis pas le Patron pour rien.

Cependant, par mesure de précaution, je préférai m'éloigner un peu plus de lui, cherchant également à me couper de ses silencieuses demandes suppliantes de revenir ainsi que de la tentation de lui répondre et lui faire la promesse brûlante d'une future nuit ensemble.  
Je suis parti chez l'ami de Mathieu, l'ébouriffé de service : Antoine. Comprenant un minimum la situation, du moins autant qu'une personne y étant extérieur puisse le faire, il m'avait proposé plusieurs fois de venir habiter avec lui pour me sentir soutenu et accompagné. Présumant qu'il était en manque, j'ai accepté en pensant que ça me changerait les idées.

Je pourrais être de mauvaise foi mais pour être honnête, j'ai vraiment passé de bons moments, bien malgré moi, chez le présentateur de _What the Cut !? _. Je peux lui reconnaître ce cœur extraordinaire que je n'aie pas. Plusieurs fois, de longues discutions et autres débats nous prenaient la nuit entière. Il prenait son temps pour me rassurer sur la situation.  
Il me proposa de faire passer des messages au Geek. Je ne me méfiai pas et acceptai.  
Il fit ainsi le relais entre nous pendant quatre longues années. Puis, les messages reçus se tarirent un peu plus chaque mois. Si je soupçonnais quelque chose ? Evidemment. Il était clair qu'Antoine ne me disait pas tout et je sus rapidement qu'il avait tant bien que mal réussi à séduire mon gamer réticent. J'aurais pu lui coller une balle entre les yeux. Je ne le fis pas, je ne lui en voulais pas. J'avais fini par comprendre qu'il fallait que le Geek se détache de moi et m'oublie.

Entre deux baises non-satisfaisantes, je partais me détendre dans mon stand de tir soit pour y faire ce à quoi le lieu est dédié, soit pour faire tourner les affaires. J'engageai même un stagiaire dans l'idée de m'amuser un peu. Une réelle, belle et étonnante expérience de séduction et de jeu comme je n'en avais plus connu depuis longtemps s'engagea alors et le gamer des Sommet s'échappa de mon esprit.  
J'oubliai peu à peu les histoires qu'Antoine me racontait sur son petit ami sans s'en rendre compte et qui avait eues le don de faire prodigieusement monter mon envie de le flinguer incessamment sous peu.

Le lien psychique entre le Geek et moi se détissa de façon considérable jusqu'à ne plus devenir néfaste voire mortel pour nous, vague souvenir d'un temps apparemment révolu. Je le sentis rapidement et Mathieu aussi. Il m'appela quelques temps plus tard pour me remercier d'avoir tenu bon et me proposa de revenir. Prudent, je pris une semaine de plus avant de faire mes valises et rentrer.

A mon arrivée à l'appartement Sommet, ils m'attendaient tous pour me souhaiter la bienvenue. Je saluai brièvement et pourtant chaleureusement mes homologues, passa un long moment dans l'étreinte réconfortante de notre créateur puis me dirigea silencieusement vers le salon.  
Assis dans le canapé où nos fantômes s'enlaçaient encore, le Geek me regardait avec un petit sourire, la main dans la paluche d'Antoine.

Et il y eut ce pique au cœur qui m'arracha un hoquet.

Je me pliai en deux, la main s'agrippant convulsivement à ma chemise. Le touffu partit chercher Mathieu alors que le gamer s'approchait de moi, inquiet. Sa paume se posa sur mon torse en l'épousant parfaitement. Nous frissonnâmes ensemble, nos yeux attachés au regard de l'autre pendant que nos cellules vibraient violemment à l'unisson.

En un instant, à une vitesse indéfinissable, tout était revenu. Les liens s'étaient brusquement rétablis et renforcés. Nous repartions de zéro, les années passées sans l'autre n'avaient pas eues raison de notre attachement indéfectible. Nos cœurs se mirent à battre plus vite, reconnaissant la proximité de l'autre. Nos mains se cherchèrent naturellement, se trouvèrent et s'étreignirent avec force.

Mathieu qui venait d'arriver soupira bruyamment en nous observant avec un sourire sincère quoiqu'un peu dépité. Il savait. Il sentait.

**« On va devoir faire avec alors… »**

Antoine qui ressortait de la cuisine lâcha le verre d'eau qu'il tenait en voyant le Geek me prendre possessivement par la taille et planter ses ongles dans mon flanc. Les débris tintèrent longuement. Nous voyions ses larmes monter lorsque Mathieu décida de le prendre à part pour tenter de lui expliquer notre situation particulière et nos sentiments auxquels nous ne pouvions rien et le lui faire comprendre. Je resserrai ma prise sur le gamer pour un peu mieux sentir les contours de son corps pressé contre le mien.

Dans un rictus, je me dis que c'était à son tour de souffrir. Le Geek me donna une petite tape derrière la tête en souriant malgré tout, mes pensées résonnant dans les siennes.

Nous pensions avoir réussi à tout annihiler pendant ces années l'un sans l'autre mais en un simple contact, l'évidence nous a rattrapée pour nous chavirer sur son passage. Peut-on lutter contre des forces que nous ne soupçonnons même pas ?

* * *

_**Et voilà. Comme toujours, dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé! :)**_


End file.
